


i get around

by nutelladownpour



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alcohol, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, Party, Smut, Spin the Bottle, tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 09:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5086264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutelladownpour/pseuds/nutelladownpour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh really hates parties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i get around

**Author's Note:**

> so basically in fairly local tyler says "i get around" so now i love slutty tyler

Josh didn't go to parties. He hated the entire atmosphere of them, from the cheap alcohol to people he really didn't want to see to stupid party games. Right now, he was at a party - reluctantly. And to top it all off, surrounded by the three reasons why he hated parties the most. Fantastic.

  
Mark had dragged him to none other than Brendon Urie's party that weekend, the one guy that Josh could honestly say he just fucking hated. Brendon was in almost every one of Josh's classes, and he had never met anyone so obnoxious and annoying in his entire life. Mark claimed that Brendon wasn't all that bad, but Josh just could deal with him in small doses only. Going to his _house_ to attend his _party_ would definitely qualify as an overdose of sorts.

  
There was one checked off the list. Judging by the red cups in everyone's hands, there was two. Before he knew what was going on, Mark was shoving a plastic cup full of something into his hand and beckoning him over to the living room, where a circle of people were all sitting around and _oh god no not the lame party games._

  
"Never have I ever?" asked one of Brendon's stoner friends, and there were nods around the circle. Josh groaned internally, and possibly a little bit externally judging by the look that Mark was giving him.

  
"Come on, J. It'll be fun," Mark said, clapping Josh on the back and pulling him to sit down in the circle, in between a blonde girl named Jenna and someone who Josh had never met before.

  
The thing about Josh was that no matter how many times Mark dragged him to some bullshit party, and how much cheap alcohol he drank that burned his throat going down, he was a virgin. Probably the biggest virgin ever, or at least in his graduating class. The most he had ever done was kiss a girl, and that was in middle school.

  
So it goes without saying that he fucking hated Never Have I Ever.

  
"Man, I _hate_ this game," came a voice from across the circle, and Josh was honestly shocked for a moment that the words hadn't come from his own lips. He looked up to see the source of the complaint, none other than the hot guy from Josh's math class, Tyler. He felt his heart racing, and he cursed himself for going to a party where he could potentially run into his crush. Or worse, play a lame party game with him.

  
"That's just because you're a fucking slut," Brendon laughed, and the hot guy stuck his tongue out at him.

  
"Hate the game, not the player," the guy replied, taking another drink from the cup he was holding. Josh kind of wanted to die.

  
The game went on with a bunch of really stupid questions, and Josh was even able to put a finger down for one of them. The first one, to be more specific. "Never have I ever kissed a girl." That one came from Brendon, obviously.

  
Josh couldn't really comprehend when the game turned from silly, fairly innocent scenarios to the fucking mess that it was near the end, all he knew was that he was going to end the game with nine fingers and an incredibly red face.

  
"Okay, uh..." the guy next to Mark started, and Josh recognized him as the guy who was always sitting next to Tyler in math. The guy grinned, looking across the circle to Tyler, who only had one finger left. "Never have I ever had my dick sucked in the janitor's closet of my old elementary school."

  
_Wow, that was oddly specific_ , Josh thought, before looking back at Tyler to see him glaring back at his friend as he slowly put his last finger down.

  
"Okay, I can explain," he started, and there was scattered laughter around the circle.

  
Josh was the only one who didn't laugh, and his face was redder than Tyler's was. Not that Tyler was ashamed at all of what he got up to, Josh just felt that someone who had done so much should be a bit ashamed, especially having it brought up in a public space.

  
"I'd love to see you try, Joseph," his friend shot back, and the circle erupted with laughter again.

  
Josh's face was crimson at this point, and he wanted to leave even more than he had before. Now that Tyler was completely out of fingers, someone was bound to notice that he still had nine of his. He could feel the anxiety bubbling up in his chest yet again as he felt everyone staring at him - whether or not they were actually doing so.

  
Luckily for Josh, and for everyone else who wasn't as big of a slut as Tyler Joseph was, the game was dropped as soon as Tyler was out. It just wasn't as fun anymore without him, for some odd reason. The next game that the group decided on was - obviously, it was a lame senior party, what the hell else were they supposed to do - 7 minutes in heaven.

  
Now, Josh didn't often go to parties. He had only been dragged to a handful of them over the years, and he had hated them all equally. But now he was starting to think that this would definitely be the worst one, as he was potentially going to be forced into a closet to make out with someone he hardly knew. He stood up and attempted to leave the circle, before Mark pulled him back down to the floor and glared at him, causing Josh to groan again and take his seat on the floor.

  
If he was being completely honest, Josh tuned out most of the game. He really didn't care who landed on who with the empty beer bottle, or who did what with someone in the closet under the stairs. He just stared down at his hands, picking absently at his fingers and wondering when the hell he would finally get to leave when he felt Mark pushing his side violently.

  
"Dude, what the f-" he started angrily as he looked up, before noticing that this time, the entire group was actually staring at him. His cheeks turned crimson as he looked down at the bottle that was currently pointing directly at him, and then back up at the culprit of the spin.

  
And of course, in typical high school movie party style, none other than Tyler Joseph was smirking back at him from across the circle, his neck already stained with lipstick and bruises. Josh cursed under his breath, causing Mark to start laughing hysterically again into his cup of beer. Tyler practically pranced across the room, taking Josh by the hand and leading him out of the room to the sounds of hoots and hollers from the circle.

  
Josh floated to the closet door, not registering that his feet were moving one in front of the other beside Tyler until he felt himself cramped into the tiny space with an incredibly cute boy sat across from him. His heart was racing again, partially due to Tyler's expression, mostly due to anxiety.

  
Josh coughed awkwardly, before mumbling "So..."

  
Tyler laughed quietly, before leaning in and attacking the side of Josh's neck. Josh opened his mouth again to protest, surprising himself with a tiny moan as Tyler nipped at his skin. He could have sworn that he heard Tyler laugh again, but all he could really hear was the blood pounding in his ears. Tyler Joseph, the actual school slut himself, Josh's stupid math class crush, was currently sucking on the side of his neck like there was no tomorrow. By the time Josh was finally comprehending what was happening, Tyler was pulling away from his neck and crashing their lips together.

  
There wasn't exactly a fight for dominance in the kiss, as Josh melted into it and let Tyler take control. He felt his hands shoot up of their own accord, twisting his fingers in Tyler's short hair as they made out. He was still a bit embarrassed of the sounds he had been making, as well as the fact that his jeans had gotten _slightly_ tighter in the crotch region, and he wanted to get Tyler back. In a sudden act of bravery, mixed with his very little knowledge of how turning guys on worked, he rolled his hips forward against Tyler's.

  
Obviously the other boy hadn't been expecting that, and he let out a quiet gasp against Josh's lips. Josh groaned embarrassingly at his response, relishing in the sound. He thrust forward again to meet Tyler, before he felt the other's strong hands gripping at his hips and holding him in place. Josh moaned a bit louder into the kiss as Tyler started to properly grind on him, teasing him in all the right ways as he Josh hardened the rest of the way.

  
"Tyler," Josh mumbled as they took a break to breathe. "I-I'm a virgin."

  
"I know," Tyler laughed, kissing back down the side of Josh's neck and rolling his hips even harder. "It's obvious by your adorable little sounds, and the fact that you're going to come in your jeans before I even touch you."

  
Josh wanted to protest the point that he was obviously a virgin, but he felt himself shiver as Tyler mentioned touching him. He pushed all thoughts of _how many other people have you done this with tonight_ out of his head, focusing on crashing their lips back together and grinding against Tyler.

  
Tyler moved his hands from Josh's hips up to his hair, pushing him back against the closet door and pushing his leg in between Josh's thighs. He pushed it up against Josh's clothed dick, rolling up in a way that almost made Josh come apart right then and there. Instead, he kissed Tyler harder, groaning into his mouth in a way that was sure to be heard by anyone close to the door. He grinded down on Tyler's leg, feeling himself growing close already.

  
"Ty-ler," he whined, and Tyler just nodded in response. He moved his hips even harder against Josh, slipping his tongue into the other's mouth and tugging at his hair again.

  
Josh wasn't able to give any further warning before he came, whining against Tyler's parted lips as he thrust his hips faster. Tyler continued to move against him, letting hi ride out his orgasm before slowly pulling away from the kiss. Josh's face immediately heated up as he clued into the absurdity of the entire situation - his classmate who he barely knew had just gotten him off in a closet during a lame party game - and the fact that he would now have to face Mark with an obvious wet patch in his jeans.

  
Tyler smiled through the darkness, pecking Josh's lips quickly before opening the door. "At least we didn't take any longer than seven minutes," he teased, making Josh turn even redder.

 

"Call me, sunshine," Tyler called as he walked back into the living room, and Josh stared after him for a moment, before deciding that he would rather just walk home than face Mark after that.

**Author's Note:**

> heyo


End file.
